Survival
Survival is a story by Collector1 about the upcomeing MW3 Survival Mode. Prologue There were 6 elite soldiers, Mick Jansen, Nathan Winters, Leo Summers, Private Leo Brown, Thomas Mendez, and Nikolai Belinski. Their misson: take out a non-stopable Ultranationalist base. That can't be destroyed by an air raid, nor could a man live long in the combat. So they picked these men to stop it. ---- Some where in Russia Every one was loading their FN Five-seveNs at camp. The camp was a run down training ‎base the SAS found druing the Second Russian Civil War that America updated. It had a kitchen, a radio, a gun locker with unkown codes to unlock them, an ammo locker that was esay access, an indoor firing range, a liveing room with some sofas, and a control center. "So, how's it going?" said Nikolai Belinski, a Russen Loyalist Sergeant. No one spoke. "Hello?" Still no answer. "That's fine with me." "WE'RE LOADING OUR WEAPONS, SOLDIER!" said the loud Nathan Winters who was more of a Drill Sergeant then anything. "Ok, ok, I was just asking." It would take some time for the team to get along, thanks to their personalites, but they'll realize it soon enough. Chapter 1 The team was at the indoor firing range. The targets were of Ultranationalists, but the fartherest of the them was of Vladimir Makarov. "Why can't I shoot it!?" said Mick Jansen the most childish member in the group. "Grow up for once!" said Nathan Winters. "Yeah, didn't the Marine Core teach you something?" said Nikolai Belinski. "I'm letting Leo go first!" "Which ome?" sased Mick Jansen. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" "Guys! We can work this out!" said Nikolai cutting in beetween the two. "Fine, but just might have to rip his head off after this..." "You just try.." The only ones not argueing was Leo Brown and Leo Summers who had the same name, and simler personalities. The ohter, Thomas Mendez, was stone-hard and only cared about what was happening in World War |||. "Now, who wants to go first?" said Nikolai. "I'll go," said Mick Jansen with a smile. "Uhg, which one do you want to take?" "That one," said Mick happily pionting toward the one of Vladimir Makarov. "You srue?" "Yes!" "Then come up there," said Nikolai letting him pass. It took two minutes of aiming for Mick Jansen to hit the target, but when he did, it was a headshot. Everyone was amazed. "Oh he's just lucky!" said Nathan Winters. ---- The team came outside reday for anything, and it did, There were 30 men with Model 1887s running right to them. Thomas Mendez was the first to fire. "Snice when did the Russens have tactacl hunting guns!" said Mick Jansen in the combat. Nikolai Belinski hid in a corner and as the Ultranationalist came near, he hit him in the face and took his gun while at the same time killing him. Thomas Mendez throw a Flashbang at thrre Rrussins and killed them in a row with headshots. The enmeies were very esay, and by now the team had their weapons. "I think that's about it! Good job!" said Nathan Winters. But what team didn't know was that there was a Ultranationalist that was put in Last Stand and shot Mick with his USP.45. Nikolai then killed him with his Model 1887, but everything began to chage. Chapter 2 "Oh crap!" "GET THE MAN OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Over the hills there were soldiers with some G3A3s and TDI Vectors. "HURRY! THEIR GETTING CLOSE!" "Come on you can do this, you can do this!" "I'll take care of them," said Thomas Mendez pulling out his Five-seveN due to his shotgun not haveing to much range. He took out a few, but there was a lot of them. "Throw a frag or something!" shouted Nikolai Belinski. So Mendez tryed out his idea, but it only killed one and the ohter just got his G3 knocked out of his hands who then pulled out his USP. "Just five feet away!" Somehow, the team escaped them, bearly. ---- Everyone was at bunker minding their own business, Mick Jansen and Thomas Mendez were listening to Skillet on the radio, Nikolai Belinski was at the control center, and the rest were at the indoor firing range with their Model 1887s. "You can at lest give us one code!" shouted Nikolai to Overlord, who seemed to be head over everything in the bunker. "Sorry, I can't give you any intel, the enemy might be watching." "Who cares! We can't just steal weapons! Plus, what's the use of haveing a gun lockerif you don't how to open it!" Overlord sighed. "Listen, I can't do this, but the codes are the names of weapons, like the MP5A3. I'll give two for now, then I'll make a sheet of all the codes latter. One: the MP5A3 as I mentioned, Two: the CM901. I'll be going now." Then, he loged off. ---- Nikolai had got all the team around to see if the codes worked. "What's this about Belinski!?" said Nathan Winters. "Overlord gave me some codes last night for the gun locker." "What were they!?" "You'll just have to wait." Nikolai typed in "MP5A3" and as soon as he did, the locker opened! The team was at awe. Then he typed in the ohter code which was "CM901" and it had the amazing same results. Everyone was happy like it was New Year's Day. "Ok team! Thanks to old Nicky here with his codes, we're get'n us some Russins today! Can I get an orah!?" "OHRA!" screamed the group in joy, for this day everything seemed to turn for the better. The Characters Gloryman3 *Mick Jansen *Group: USSOCOM *Personality: Childish *Fighting Style: Long Range *Appearance: Whatever Bumblebeeprime09 *Nathan Winters *Personality: Loud *Fighting style: Whatever works *Appearance: Anything Pancake301 *Private Leo Brown *Group- US Army Rangers *Personality- Quiet, merciless *Fighting Style- Close Quarters *Appearence- Tall JerryWiffleWaffle *Leo Summers *Group: USMC *Personality: Dead Silent *Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do *Appearance: Anything is fine, really. MerchantofDeath *Thomas Mendez *Group: USMC *Personality: Stone-hard *Fighting Style: Kickboxing (melee), medium to short range. *What he looks like: Buzzcut, Kevlar Helmet with Desert Digital covering over it, ballistic vest with ammo pouches on it. Collector1 *Nikolai Belinski *Group: Loyalists *Personality: Happy, but mad and emotionless in combat. *Fighting Style: Loud and sometimes stealing weapons. *What he looks like: Something like Codename:Nikolai in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. The Weapons FN57.png|FN Five-seveN (Used by the team.) 200px-Model_1887_Create-A-Class_MW3.png|Model 1887 (Used by Ultranationalists and the team.) 170px-USP 45 Gun MW3 CreateAClass.png|USP.45 (Used by Ultranationalists.) Frag_II.png|M67 Frag (Used by all sides.) Hud_us_flashgrenade.png|Flashbang (Used by all sides.) Vector.png|TDI Vector (Used by Ultranationalists.) 250px-G3A4_BFP4F.png|G3A3 (Used by Ultranationalists.) 256px-CM901_MW3_CAC.png|CM901 (Used by the team.) MP5iwi.png|MP5A3 (Used by the team.) Category:FanFiction